Accidents Are On Purpose
by Shattered Images
Summary: Yuna's come back with her son, Brendan, so he could meet his father. What happens when she arrives and doesn't get to speak her mind? Lame summary, sorry. First One-shot. Review please! Just be gentle!


Five years, eight months and twenty-eight days... I think. No. I'm positive now that I look back at it. Since it's only three days until...

"Are we almost there yet?!" I looked down and smiled.

"Almost." I replied, giving his hand a slight squeeze. I looked around the familiar environment and suddenly felt nervous. "Brendan, why don't you go and play over there with those swings? I'll go and get us something to eat." I said, looking over to the nearby hot dog stand.

"I don't wa-" He quieted under my firm stare. I kneeled down in front of him and held onto his shoulders.

"You haven't eaten since this morning and that was," I looked down at my watch. "Eight hours ago! Surely you must be hungry." He looked down towards his stomach and patted it a couple of times, deciding that he actually _did _want something to eat. He raced over towards the swings and hopped onto the lowest one, using his whole body weight to urge the swing forward. I walked towards the stand and ordered two hot dogs paired with sodas.

"Brendan, come here! I've got lunch!" I motioned towards the food and watched him as he ran towards me. "Having fun?" I asked. He nodded as he smothered his sausage with Ketchup. After taking a bite, Brendan decided to ask me the one question I never wanted to hear out of his mouth.

"Mommy, what was daddy like?"

* * *

"_You know I love you right?"_

"_I do... and... I love you too." I squealed with excitement and lunged towards him, capturing his lips with mine. He smiled against my mouth and wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing his hands up and down my back. I sighed with pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing what little distance there was between us. I felt his smooth warm tongue beg for entrance and gladly, I let him enter. Our slow, passionate kissing soon became urgent and before I knew it, we were making out on his bed. He kissed my neck and worked his way up to my earlobe where he nipped and sucked on it._

"_I love you, I love you." I moaned as he continued to kiss me everywhere. Once I felt his hands tug at the hem of my shirt, I froze. He pulled back from kissing my neck and looked at me with clouded eyes._

"_I'm sorry, was that too fast?" I shook my head. He intertwined my fingers with his and looked into my eyes, furrowing his brow. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"_

_I smiled and kissed his neck. "I know." I kissed his jawline. "Which is why," His bottom lip was next. "I want to take things to the next level... if you don't mind." His breathing became shallow and he laid his head against my shoulder._

"_Yuna, I love you so much." He pulled the shirt off of me and smashed his lips onto mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and placed my hand onto his chest, frustrated that a piece of silly cloth covered something so beautiful._

"_I love you too." I tugged the shirt off of his body and marveled at the sight, running my fingertips across his well-built six pack..._

_

* * *

_

"Mom?" My head snapped up and I looked towards my son. "Are you going to tell me what my dad was like?" I looked into his eyes and tried to think of a way to answer him without disappointing.

* * *

"_You said you were on the pill!" He roared, grabbing me by my shoulders._

"_I was!" I sobbed, burying my face into my hands. He released me and started pacing the room, shaking his head and muttering incoherent words. He stopped and snapped his head towards me._

"_So what do you expect me to do?" He said. I scoffed with a mixture of shock and anger. I thought he of all people would understand._

"_I don't expect _you_ to do anything," I muttered through my teeth and tears. "But I thought that maybe you'd want to know that your girlfriend is now carrying your child." He shook his head once more and took out his wallet. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He pulled out all of the money in his wallet and handed it to me. "What is this?!" I asked incredulously._

"_This should be enough." I almost choked with surprise._

"_Enough for what?" I shrieked._

"_Don't play stupid with me Yuna, you know what I'm talking about." He whispered, covering his face with his hands._

"_I thought you of all people would understand." I choked, letting another round of tears fall. "I'm not going to push this baby onto you, I can take care of him myself but for a while there, I thought you'd be happy. You said you loved me." I whispered, wiping my face with my right hand._

_He rolled his eyes and raised his hands in frustration. "You actually bought all that crap? You know, I knew you weren't the smartest girl in school but I didn't know you were that thick." His words pierced my heart with unbearable pain. "From the minute I saw you I knew you were going to be an easy target and I was right. You _were _easy but a pain in the ass as well."_

"_No," I sobbed. "Please, stop." He sauntered towards me and shoved the money into my hand._

"_Take it. It's yours whether you do the abortion or not. All I know is that I want nothing to do with either of you." He shoved his way past me and slammed the door with extreme force, leaving me to wallow in self pity..._

_

* * *

_

"Mom!" Whined Brendan. I smiled and stoked his hair.

"You'll meet him soon sweetie. Auntie Rikku gave me the address he's at." I replied, handing him a card with the address I'd find him at. He stood up and offered me his tiny hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said, jumping with excitement. I smiled softly and gathered the trash, trying to stall as long as possible. Our meeting was inevitable, that was certain but I was nervous. Not because that was the last time I talked to him, let alone saw him, but because of Brendan. What if he says something hurtful to him? I didn't want that but I also didn't want my son to spend his life not knowing his father.

We walked silently, hand in hand towards the location Rikku gave me. Each step I took turned made me more nervous than I actually was. What was I going to say? I couldn't just barge into his house and say, "Here's our son, Brendan." No, I had to be friendly even though he deserves everything _but _that.

"We're here! We're here!" Exclaimed Brendan, pulling himself out of my grip and running into the park.

"Brendan! Come back!" I yelled, sprinting towards my son at full speed. He stopped at a nearby stone and picked up an envelope that had my name written on it. I slowly took it out of his grip and opened it slowly, wondering why a letter for me would be in a park. Inside there was a letter addressed to me and written by Rikku. It read:

_Yuna, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this personally but I didn't know any other way to tell you this. He died Yuna. From a drug overdose three years ago. After he left Besaid, he came here to Zanarkand to get a start on his Blitzball career and turned to drugs and alcohol when he didn't get into the Abes... He actually did love you, you know. He told me so himself. He told you all of those things because he was scared. He knew that if he accepted the fact that he was going to be a father and help raise the child, he wouldn't be able to play Blitzball anymore and we both know how important that is to him. I know what he did was horrible but I can't find myself to hate him as you do now. At one point he would tell me what he thought his child would be like, boy or girl. He said that he hoped the child would inherit your eyes because they're beautiful. I know that if he was here, he would hold Brendan in his arms and tell him how much he loves him and how proud he is for taking care of his mommy. So here concludes this letter, I probably didn't change your opinion of him but at least I was able to tell you his true feelings. Hope to see you and Brendan soon._

_Much love, Rikku._

I blinked once and slowly lowered the sheet of paper in front of me. There he was, right here in the exact spot I was currently standing on. A mixture of emotions settled inside me but I couldn't bring myself to let at least one of them show.

"Mommy, what's this?" Asked Brendan, pointing towards a stone. I looked to where he pointed and froze when I realized I was in a graveyard.

"That's your father's name, sweetie." I replied, taking him into my arms.

"Sh-Shu-" He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, unable to pronounce it.

"Shuyin Matsumoto." I finished, exhaling deeply.

"Why does he live here?" He said, scrunching his nose and examining the graveyard.

"Because he doesn't like the sun sweetie. He's Half-Vampire you know." I mused, turning him around to face me. His eyes lit up with excitement. I know I shouldn't lie to him but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that he'll never see his father, ever.

"Half-Vampire? Wow! Does that mean he's gonna visit us at night?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Yes, but only when you're sleeping. That's when he watches over you and makes sure no bad guys get to hurt you." He laughed and started bouncing in place.

"My dad's so cool!" He immediately stopped jumping and stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy aren't we?" He nodded and raised his arms at me. I lifted him up and walked towards the hotel we were staying at.

"See you later Daddy!" Called Brendan, waving frantically towards the spot we just departed from.

* * *

"Rikku, can you do me a favor and take care of Brendan for a while? I have to do something." I asked, grabbing my coat. She nodded and watched me with curious eyes while I put on my coat and grabbed my wallet. Once I placed my hand on the brass doorknob I turned back and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rikku. You're the best." She returned my smile and nodded solemnly. I quietly exited the house and walked towards the cemetery.

When I arrived to the hotel I immediately received a call from Rikku telling me that I couldn't reside in a hotel while she had a house with a spare room. After rejecting her offer a couple of times and explaining to her that I didn't want to intrude on her since I was currently looking for a small apartment in the area anyways, I had to succumb to her guilt trip. I packed my bags immediately and carried a slumbering Brendan to her house five blocks away.

* * *

"You know... I've spent three years of my life hating you." I whispered as I ran my fingers down the smooth stone. "I told you I didn't expect you to do anything but I guess I lied." I traced his engraved name with my index finger. "You were supposed to be happy... you told me you loved me Shuyin..." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands and falling on my knees.

"She told me she loved me too..." came a faint voice. I gasped and looked for the owner of that voice. My eyes rested and I almost fainted when I finally found him. He looks just like him....

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear." The man apologized and placed the bouquet he had in his hands on the grave next to me. _Lenne._ That's all it said.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered, wiping off the dirt on my pants. I stood up abruptly and turned away. I just need to get out of here.

"Wait." The man called. I stopped for a second and continued walking. I heard his breathing grow closer and soon...

"Alright what do you want," I asked, taking out my wallet. "Money? Here I don't have much but this should be enough for you to back off." I said, thrusting the money at him. He looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"I don't want your money... you just look exactly like her." He said, placing the money into my hands.

"And you look just like Shuyin." I whispered, focusing my gaze on the ground and holding back my tears. He lifted up my face and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's why I want to take you out for a coffee." He looked at me with pleading eyes and a smirk. I smiled and looked forward, letting his arms guide me.

"Oh by the way, I didn't catch your name." The man said as he left the front gates of Rikku's house.

"I'm Yuna." I called out.

"Tidus. Nice to meet you," he turned and walked away. "See you around."

I placed my hand on Rikku's doorknob and smiled softly to myself. "Yeah, see you..."

_... Thank you Shuyin... for everything..._

_

* * *

_

**My first one-shot ever. Cheesy, I know right? Please criticize if you may but don't hurt me! I'm sensitive! And yeah, I know. I didn't die! Amazing, right? Yeah, I've been so busy with school and I've had boy problems... but c'est la vie right? I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! That's pretty much about all that I can't say. Oh and I'm probably doing more one-shots because they're fun to do and they don't require much work on my part, not that I'm taking this easy though. I promise you that once I've got my creativity back I'll continue updating Redemption but for now one-shots is all I can offer.**

**So this story is something that I've thought of off the top of my head so if it sounds stupid then you'll know why. I decided to end it there because I wanted readers to end it however they wanted. If Tidus or Yuna ever meet each other again, if they end up getting together, that sort of thing. So just tell me what you thought about it PLEASE and if you have any questions about the story then please don't hesitate to ask! Thank you so much for putting up with my bull and taking the time to read my story. I love you all. Seriously.**

**- Shattered Images**


End file.
